


Wrong Turn

by hangoverhater



Series: Volleydorks [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Idiots, Iwaizumi's somewhat decent, KageHina have no collective sense of direction, M/M, Oikawa is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama and Hinata get lost running (again). Directions are given, relationship statuses revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

Kageyama couldn't believe they'd done it again. He and Hinata had managed to get lost during another pointless (they were never pointless, damnit) running contest. At least they were away from Shiratorizawa this time. 

”Does anything look familiar to you, dumbass?” He asked, a vein twitching in his forehead. 

”Uhhh,” Hinata replied intelligently, looking around their unfamiliar surroundings. ”Nope. And who're you calling 'dumbass', dumbass?!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. ”You, dumbass. You're the one who ran this far from school AGAIN.”

Hinata scratched his head. He couldn't exactly deny it. ”But still- hey, is that the Grand King?”

Kageyama nearly gave himself whiplash from how fast he turned his head to look at where Hinata was pointing. 

It was indeed Oikawa. With Iwaizumi-san. And they were heading towards them. ”Shit, hide!” He grabbed Hinata's hand and ran into an alley near them. He didn't think the duo saw them.

”What the hell, Kageyama?!” Hinata hissed. ”We could've asked them for directions!”

Kageyama smacked him upside the head. ”I'm not going to subject myself to a lifetime of mockery from Oikawa!” He hissed back, crouching low to avoid being seen. ”At least we know we're somewhere near Seijou.”

Hinata nodded thoughtfully. 

They waited for the older boys pass them. They heard Oikawa before they saw him. 

”...think so, too, Iwa-chan?”

”Wanna know what I think?”

”Well I asked, didn't I? Silly Iwa-chan.”

They walked past the alley. Oikawa was more skipping than walking, and Iwaizumi was walking normally, with his hands deep in his pockets. 

”I think it's a load of crap. There's no way they'd ban them.”

”But I heard it from the prefectural office! They're definitely banning Karasuno from participating in the Spring High.”

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other before practically jumping out of their hiding place.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were waiting for them next to the alleyway. ”Well, if it isn't Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan!” Oikawa chirped. 

Kageyama glared at him. Hinata pointed at them. ”What did you say about someone banning us?!”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and shook his head. ”Are you two complete idiots? They're not banning you. We saw you run and hide,” he glanced at Kageyama disapprovingly.

Oikawa leaned in, smiling viciously. "Very rude of you to hide, Tobio-chan. That's no way to show respect to your elders!"

Ignoring Oikawa like a pro, Iwaizumi looked at Hinata. "What are you two doing here, anyway?"

Hinata nodded. ”We got lost, can you tell us how to get back to Karasuno?” He asked, not reading the atmosphere. 

Oikawa's eyes were glinting with evil intention. Kageyama looked ready to strangle Hinata.

Iwaizumi simply rolled his eyes. 

”Listen up, I'm only saying this once,” he said, grabbing Hinata's shoulders and turning him around. Then he pointed down the street. ”You go down three blocks. Three. Then make a right, and keep going until something looks familiar. You get it?”

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. ”Thank you!”

Oikawa pouted. ”Aww, you should've told them to go find someone who cares.”

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa. ”I'm not a huge bag of dicks like you, Trashkawa. Let's go already, the movie starts in ten minutes,” he deadpanned.

”Thank you, Iwaizumi-san!” Kageyama said with a small bow, Hinata following his example. Iwaizumi nodded to them, grabbing a hold of Oikawa's arm to drag him away.

”Bye Tobio-chan, go die in a ditch!” Oikawa waved cheerfully as they turned away from the slightly curious (not that they'd admit it) first years. ”You're so cruel, Iwa-chan. And to think I was going to blow you during the movie!”

Iwaizumi's cheeks turned scarlet as he actually jumped. ”You--! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

”You're not going to get lucky tonight if you keep being mean to me~!”

”You're the one who's always jumping me, Shittykawa!”

”It's not like you're very hard to convince. You're just very hard, in general.”

”I'm getting real sick of your shit, Asskawa.”

”Oh, is that a new one? How creative!”

Kageyama and Hinata silently watched as the third years argued as they walked away. They saw Oikawa eventually grab Iwaizumi's hand, raise it to his lips and give his knuckles a small kiss. Iwaizumi was not resisting.

Kageyama blinked. ”Did I just imagine that?”

Hinata shook his head. Kageyama nodded. ”Okay then. We should... go.”

They turned around and started walking. ”How many blocks did Iwaizumi-san say?” Kageyama asked after they crossed the street.

”Uh, three? Then we have to turn left, and walk until something looks familiar.”

”Okay. ...Three, starting from this street, or does the one we were on count?”

”Um.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, drop a kudos or comment if you liked it!


End file.
